The Drummer
by Celestial-Girl-2010
Summary: Rating may go up. Yai Mizushiro is a Japanese-American drummer from the United States, out to advance her music career. Through a meeting at the airport, she finds herself joining Bad Luck. The epic 6th chapter has arrived! PLEASE, PLEASE R&R!
1. Enter Yaichan

Celestial Notes:

Hi all! Thanks for deciding to read about my original character, drummer Yai Mizushiro. She is one of many characters I have thought up, but I never published anything about any of them. Please enjoy and review!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maki Murakami's wonderful Gravitation. If I did, I'd be verrry happy and possibly rich as well.

"Flight 1456 from Springfield to Tokyo will be leaving in a few minutes. Please make your way to gate 15 if you are on this plane." Yai Mizushiro grabbed her bags and headed towards the gate. "Yai!" A screechy voice rang out through the terminal. "Lisa? What are you doing here?" Yai turned around with a smile. "I came to see you off. I can't believe you're going to Japan to advance your music career!" Yai shifted her bags to her left arm. "Well, when my band broke up, I was so devastated…." Fallen Angel was my life." Lisa pointed towards the gate. "You better go! The plane's going to leave without you." Yai shrugged. "Yeah, well, maybe I could join a J-pop group over there." I really like anime and manga and all that, so I was so happy when I found out that I had saved up enough to go there." Yai hugged her friend. "I'll see you later!" Lisa smiled. "Call me. I know it's expensive…" Yai grabbed her drumsticks. "Well, as soon as I find a place to live there." And with that last remark, 17 year old Yai Mizushiro left her hometown of Springfield, Illinois to go to a new life, and possibly a new career was a drummer in a J-pop band.

It was a long time before Yai finally got off the plane at Narita airport. Clutching her drumsticks, she looked around. This was it… her new life awaited her. She ran to baggage claim, but not before running into a certain blond man. "Oh god, are you okay?" Yai tried to help. "Hai… I'm fine." Yai smiled at him. "Are you a musician?" He asked her. "I'm a drummer. I played for a garage band called Fallen Angel back at home." "My name is Tohma Seguchi". He said after a minute. :THE Tohma Seguchi? Of Nittle Grasper?" Yai screeched. "Hai! I have a job for you. How would you like to be a percussionist for a rock band?" Yai gasped. "Hell yeah!" Tohma smiled. "Well, Let's go to N-G and I'll introduce you to your bandmates." "Are there guys in the band?" Yai asked before grabbing her bags. "Hai. There are three people. A lead singer, a guitarist, and a keyboardist." Yai sighed. "At home, Fallen Angel was a all female band." Tohma grabbed her hand. "Don't worry. These guys are really nice." "Cool. So, what's the name of the band? Tohma hailed a taxi. "Bad Luck." He said with a smile.


	2. Bad Luck's reaction

Celestial notes:

How is it so far? Sounds like heaven for Yai. Or maybe not… Please read and review! I hope Bad Luck warms up to the fact of a new bandmate! If any of you wanted to know, Yai Mizushiro is Japanese-American, and she graduated high school already. On with the show!

"I can't believe we're getting a drummer." Fujisaki said softly. "Yes, Seguchi-san thought that there needed to be a bit more rhythm in the band." Mr. Sakano exclaimed. "Please give them a chance, whoever it may be." "I thought he would just get one of N-G's studio musicians to do the job." Hiro said, while strumming his guitar. Shuichi looked upset. "We don't need anymore band members! I don't see why a keyboard isn't enough!" He yelled. Hiro looked at him. "Calm down, man. It'll be fine." "K-san, do you think that the studio musicians can't play drums?" Fujisaki asked. "Well, Tohma wanted to hold auditions because apparently, the studio musicians aren't good drummers." He said calmly. "Where is he now?" Hiro asked. "Seguchi-san is at the airport picking up a contact." Sakano exclaimed. "So, we don't know when we're getting the new member?" Fujisaki asked. "Until the auditions are held, we don't know." K said. "Before our next concert, right?" Shuichi ate pocky while he said this. "Maybe, maybe not." The phone rang. "Hello? This is Sakano."(It's Tohma.) He mouthed to the band. "Yes, I have your new drummer." Seguchi said. "What?" "Yes, I found a drummer that looks very promising at the airport. I'm bringing her over there now." Sakano fainted. K ran over and picked up the phone. "Hello?" There was a pause, then K smiled. " I see, that's great news. Well, we'll see you later." Shuichi looked up from his snack. "Who the hell was that?" K turned to face Bad Luck. "That, my friends, was Seguchi." Hiro looked up. "What did he say?" K nodded his head. "You all have your drummer." He said casually. "Huh?" Fujisaki asked. :Tohma says that he found a drummer at the airport who played in a band back in America,and he's bringing them over." Hiro smiled. "That sure was fast." Shuichi sighed. "All I can say is, they had better be pretty damn good." Sakano stood up. "Hey, Tohma's here!" Seguchi walked in the door with a short girl, with brown hair and blond highlights, carrying drumsticks. "Everyone, please welcome your new band mate, Yai Mizushiro. He said smiling. "Wow, she's pretty." Hiro said. Yai waved. "Hello guys. I hope we can get along!"

Celestial note: Conclusion.

Whew! Yai's meeting the band. Hiro sounds interested in her, but Shuichi is not happy about this at all. What about Fujisaki? Will Bad Luck accept her? You'll find out next chapter. Please read and review!


	3. Yai vs Shuichi?

Celestial notes:

Hey everyone! I hope you are enjoying the adventure of Yai and her hopes of finding a job! Anyway, I wanted to try to pair her up with Hiro-san (Drools) or Suguru-san. So, without further ado, I introduce Yai's third chapter as she tries to make it in the music business!

"I'm Yai Mizushiro. Pleased to meet you guys!" She said, with a smile. Hiro walked over to her. "I'm Hiroshi Nakano, guitarist." Next, Fujisaki introduced himself. "Suguru Fujisaki, keyboardist." He was smiling as well. "Shuichi, say something!" Sakano murmured. "Shuichi Shindou, lead singer. Don't think you're going to get any special treatment." Yai shook her head. "Damn, you are so rude!" K turned to her. "Don't worry, he's just a little pissed off right now. He'll warm up to the idea." Hiro looked at Yai. "Would you like to practice with us?" He asked nicely. Yai smiled. "Of course, but there's a problem. My drum set is still in the car, and…"

Tohma gestured to the studio. "I already had some people set it up for you. There should be no problem, Yai-san." So, what band did you play in?" Fujisaki inquired. "It was a garage band. We just played for fun. We never released anything." She said nervously. "What was it called?" "Oh, the band was called Fallen Angel. It was an all female band." Yai said with a little sadness after remembering the friends she left behind. Hiro put his hands on her shoulders. "Well, you'll have fun with us. I'm sure you'll be ready for the concert this weekend." Yai blushed just a tiny bit. "Shuichi,let's go!" Sakano yelled, pushing him through the door. K sighed and got out his rifle. Shuichi gasped and ran inside the studio. "Well, let's see here. Fujisaki, your work will be cut in half, thanks to Yai's presence. Yai will take care of the beat and any percussion needs from now on." Sakano noted. "You can play more than just drums, correct?" "Yeah, I can play everything." Yai smiled.

After practice Shuichi started to complain again. "We don't need her here. She's go arrogant!" He griped. Hiro sighed. "Get used to it. I think she's cool." Shuichi groaned. "Well, we don't need her. She's just an extra." Yai gasped, trying not to cry. She then confronted him, with anger in her heart. "SO, I'M JUST AN EXTRA? WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING! ALL…" Her voice faded away as she started to cry. Hiro put his arms around her and hugged her. "All I wanted to do was join a band here… now I'm not wanted anywhere…" She sobbed. Shuichi looked at her. "May I see you for a moment?" K asked him, with a not so happy look on his face. Shuichi followed K upstairs, leaving Hiro, Yai, and Fujisaki alone. "Well, I'm going home. It was nice working with you, Yai." Fujisaki shook her hand and left the building.

"So, Yai, where are you staying while you're here? "Hiro asked. "Well, I'm trying to save up my money so I can get an apartment, but I don't have anywhere near enough money to even put a down payment on anything." Yai moaned. "Well, why don't you stay with me until you do?" Hiro put his hand on her shoulder. "You don't want to live on the street." Yai smiled. "With you? What would my parents say? They would have heart attacks!" Hiro smiled back. "Well, are they here or not?" "No, they're back home in America. I earned enough money to buy a plane ticket here myself." Hiro looked at her sweetly. "Well, it's okay. I get lonely sometimes, and you don't have many friends yet, do you?" Yai blushed again. He had such gentle eyes…. And his hair color and style reminded her of someone she knew back in Springfield. "Okay, let me go and get my stuff." Yai ran upstairs, while on the way, she listened to K and Shuichi's conversation. "She doesn't really piss me off, it's just that… she seemed so happy, and with the situation I'm having with Yuki right now, it just made me jealous." Yai walked in. "You know Eiri Yuki?" K stared at her. "Gomen nasai, I just heard your conversation, and I thought…. "No Yai, I'm the sorry one. You didn't deserve that treatment. Hiro was right after all, you are pretty cool." Shuichi smiled at her. "Now, let me introduce myself correctly. "I'm Shuichi Shindou, lead vocalist for Bad Luck. Welcome to the band, Yai." She bowed. "I'm looking forward to working with you, Shindou-san." "Yai-chan, I think you and I will get along perfectly." Yai smiled and went to the studio to get her stuff, sprinted downstairs, and met Hiro. "Sorry, but I had a little talk with Shindou-san." Hiro took one of her bags. "What happened? "Well, let's just say we're looking forward to working together." Hiro looked confused at first, but soon, he understood and smiled. "I'm glad you were able to patch things up." She walked out, looking optimistic and happy about her new band.

Celestial conclusion:

Hiro and Yai are going home together! By the way, I will not be using Ayaka in any of the story (She is so bratty) So it's like she was never created at all. HAHAHAHA! Anyway, look forward to chapter four, when we see how Yai and Hiro get along at his place, and how does Noriko Ukai and Ryuichi react to Yai? See you later all! By the way, I hope the chapters are long enough. I try to make them at least two pages (Using Microsoft Word) so if the length is a problem, just tell me! Sayonara for now!


	4. Hiro and Yai's talk

Celestial Notes

What's up everyone? I just published this story, and already I am at chapter 4! I just can't stop cranking chapters out! I don't update based on the reviews I get, I update whenever I want. Look at me. It's all about the "I" today. I need to go and calm down…. Anywho, on with the chappie! Oh, by the way () indicate Yai's thoughts.

Yai walked inside Hiro's apartment, looking around. It was considerably small, but cozy. There was a guitar sitting near the couch, and a whole mess of paper sitting on the table. "You can put your stuff anywhere. It doesn't matter." Hiro said, clearing off the table. The papers clearly had words and musical notes written on them. "I didn't know you wrote songs." Yai said, looking at the paper. Hiro blushed a little as he put the papers in a neat stack. "Well, we mainly leave that to Shuichi, but sometimes I try to write some lyrics." Yai read the papers. "These aren't bad. Have you ever gotten Shindou-san to sing these?" Hiro looked at her. "Not really… I sometimes bring them to practice, but I never let anyone see them." Yai put the papers back in the stack, then continued looking around. "Where did you come from?" Hiro asked, putting her bags in the corner of the room. "Springfield, Illinois. It's the capital, but it's nowhere as big a Chicago." Yai murmured. Hiro walked over to her and her drumsticks. "How old are you anyway? You don't look 18." "I'm 17. My birthday was in September." Hiro smiled at her. (God… he had a cute smile…)"Well, you can stay as long as you want. By the way, are you hungry?" Yai sat down, staring at her drumsticks. "Yai, did you hear me?" Still no answer. "Yai, what's wrong?" Hiro came and sat down next to her. "Well, for my 16th birthday last year, my best friend Lisa gave me these drumsticks. You see 3 of my best friends and me started Fallen Angel because we loved music, and we promised that we would always be there for each other. However, it started falling apart, around 2 years ago." Hiro put his arm around her. "You can tell me whatever you want." Yai looked at him and started to talk. "My friend Toni moved to New York because her dad got a job transfer. She was the lead singer and founder of the group. We kept up a long distance friendship, but eventually, we lost touch. Last year, she moved back, and she was different. She seemed far away." Hiro nodded. "How was she different?" Yai sighed. "Well, she didn't seem to want to sing. As it turned out, something happened with her voice and she could never sing again. We were devastated Anyway, my friend Lisa took over as lead singer, and that worked fine for a while." Hiro was still listening. "What happened with Lisa?" Yai continued talking. " I used to play the flute for the group, but Lisa wanted me to play drums. I tried it, and liked it, and Lisa made me the drummer. She became very bossy, and mean all the time. We stopped practicing for about 2 months." Hiro got up. "You want something to drink?" "I hope I'm not just babbling on and on…" Hiro handed her a Coke. "No, this is interesting." He said, opening his drink. "Keep going." "We disbanded for a year. There was just too much tension between everyone. Anyway on my 16th birthday, Lisa, Toni, and the guitarist, Fiona gave me a pair of drumsticks. We started the band up again. It was great. I guess we needed time away from each other." Hiro put his arm around Yai again. "Why is this sad then?" Yai got tears in her eyes. "Well, just when we were getting our old style back, I decided to come here. I wanted to play in a J-pop group. My friends understood, but I feel, as if I've let them down." "Are they still together?" Hiro inquired softly. "I don't know, all I know is I feel so guilty about leaving them." Yai started to cry. "It's just like it was a few years ago." Hiro hugged her tightly. "Yai, have you ever had a boyfriend?" Yai looked up in alarm. "No, I've been too busy with Fallen Angel, and besides, I'm too introverted for that." "Well, Yai, it's just that.. I.." "Hiroshi, what's up with your face?" Yai looked nervous. "I really like you. I mean, I know that we just met, but…" Yai spit out her drink in shock. "I know. It's kind of crazy." Hiro went to clean up the mess. "Yai, what I'm trying to ask you is if you would consider going out with me. I know it would be strange, considering we're band mates and all, but I really think you and I would go well together." "It's just that.. I've never had a boyfriend before. I mean, I know that's weird, considering my age but it's true." Hiro hugged her again. "I'm not asking you that just yet, although I really would like that." Yai pulled away from him. "Okay, fine. I guess it would be okay…" He smiled. "Anyway, are you hungry?" Yai smiled and nodded. "Hell yeah. That airline food sucked." (Oh crap! I really like Hiroshi too, but I can't let him know how I feel. It might screw up my performance.) 'Oh, by the way, don't let Fallen Angel bother you. Just be happy with what you have now." That did it. He was so kind. Yai walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for listening." Hiro leaned over and rufflled her hair. "You're welcome."

"When do we get to meet Yai?" Ryuichi was bouncing off the wall. "Soon. Whenever Bad Luck rehearses again." Tohma said calmly. "Yay! I can't wait!"

Celestial Conclusion:

WHEW! I think I did pretty damn well this time. I had no idea I was going to get so involved with Yai-chan's background, I didn't get to incorporate Nittle Grasper as much as I had initially wanted to. But I promise that next chapter, I will get them in the picture. I SWEAR!!!!! Good-bye for now!


	5. Nittle Grasper and Yai

Celestial Notes:

Hey all! Sorry for the lack of chapters, but I've been busu with school and whatnot… why midterms are coming up and I have to study. I mainly update on the weekends anyway, so it all works out. Coming up in chapter 5, Yai meets Ryuichi Sakuma! Rejoice Ryu fans! ON WITH THE CHAPPIE! (text) are Yai's thoughts.

Yai woke up to the smell of coffee. At first, she forgot where she was, but then she remembered about staying at Hiroshi's house. "Damn…" Yai mumbled as she turned over. She lay there for a few minutes, then got up. "Ohayo, Yai-chan!" Hiro came in with 2 cups of coffee. "We have rehearsal in an hour, so drink this." Yai took the coffee. (I hate coffee! But he was nice enough to make it, so I'll drink it anyway.) "Will I get to meet Ryuichi and Noriko?" She asked, sipping it. "Yeah, sure. I think they'll be there recording their new album." Hiro looked at her. "You don't like coffee, do you?" Yai's eyes widened. "It's okay, really." "No, let me get you something else. It's fine if you don't want it." Hiro gently took the coffee away from Yai's hands. Yai blushed. He had warm hand, and it wasn't due to the coffee either. "Do you like hot chocolate?" Yai nodded with enthusiasm. "Okay, I'll make you some of that." "Can I take a shower? I feel so dingy after sitting on a plane for 14 hours." Hiro nodded. "The bathroom is in the hall. It's the first door on the right." Yai left. "Left… or right? I forgot now." She opened the door to the left. That was Hiro's bedroom. It was very neat, considering a 19-year-old guy lived there. Yai opened the door to her right, and discovered the bathroom. "Here we are!" After a quick shower, Yai changed into black shorts and a shirt with a flute on it. Hiro had her drink ready, sitting on the counter. He was talking on the phone to somebody, in a comforting tone. "It's not the end of the world, relax!" He smiled, cheerfully. After a few more minutes, he got off the phone and sighed. "That Yuki… I could just kill him." Yai drank up the chocolate in a nanosecond. "How is it?" Hiro turned to her with a smile. "It's great. Thanks. "No problem. Are you almost ready to go?" "I'm ready now." Hiro and Yai walked to N-G together. Once or twice, Yai's hand slipped into Hiro's, generating a blush from Hiro and a smile from Yai. "Ohayo everyone! Let's rock!" Yelled Shuichi from the studio. Yai walked over to her drums. "SHUICHI!" Yelled Ryuichi, running inside. Yai looked up. My god, it's…" Her voice faded out. "Kumagoro and I wanted to see you!" Ryuichi turned to face Yai. "Kuma-chan, who is this pretty young lady?" Ryu asked, looking at his bunny. "This is Yai Mizushiro, our new band member." Suguru said in a calm tone. "YAICHAN!" Ryuichi threw his arms around her. "To-chan said I'd met you today!" Yai smiled. "It's a pleasure. You're so cute!" Hiro looked jealous. She never told him that HE was cute. A woman with purple hair came in. "Calm down, you're making a racket. Hello, Yai. I'm Noriko Ukai, one of two keyboardists for Nittle Grasper." Yai jumped up and down like a little girl. "Oh my god, you are my idol. I don't play keyboards, but I really like you!" Noriko smiled. "Charmed. If you like, I can teach you." Yai nodded. "Great! I'll see you later! RYUICHI! LET'S GO! PRACTICE BEGAN 30 MINUTES AGO!" She yelled, dragging him out of the room. "Bye Yai!" Ryu yelled as he was dragged out. "He is kawaii!" Yai sighed. Hiro looked jealous, but he liked to see Yai smile, so he thought nothing else of it. "Well, we're not going to get anything else done. Let's call off the practice. I have a doctor's appointment anyway." Suguru murmured. "Sayonara for now." Shuichi smiled. "I'm going home to Yuki-sama!" Hiro stopped him at the door. Shuichi, promise you'll call me if he ever does this to you again." He said, seriously. Shuichi nodded and ran out of the room, with his boundless energy. "Well, it's noon. How about we go and eat?" Hiro asked. Yai smiled. "Hang on, let me put this back in it's place." Hiro and Yai left together, saying goodbye to Sakano and K on the way out. (He is so sweet and protective!) Yai walked next to Hiro in a good mood. "Ryuichi sure likes you." Yai nodded. "Isn't that great? Of course, he likes everyone, but it's nice to have him tell me I'm cute, even though I'm not." Hiro stopped. "You are cute. Actually, I think you're beautiful." Yai blushed. Hiro blushed too, thinking about what he just said. "Hiro, can I tell you something?" "Yeah, what is it?" Yai gulped. I…. Really like you. I figured that out, but when I first met you, you were so sweet and mature, and well…" Hiro smiled. "Really?" He was no longer jealous of Ryuichi. "And I want to go out with you." Yai said, blushing again. Hiro took her hand and pulled her close to him. "Okay. We can do that tomorrow. We don't have practice. The spent the rest of the day at the mall then went back to Hiro's apartment. "Well, I'm beat. I think I'll turn in early tonight." Yai yawned. "Good night. Of you want, you can sleep in my bed. It's comfortable." Yai shook her head. "Nah, it's your house. I'm okay out here. Hiro got up to let her lie down. "Hiro?" he turned around. "Yeah?" "Thanks for helping me out these last few days." She got up and walked up to him. "It's okay! You're new around here. She gently kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back, sighing every now and then. Yai pulled away, and sat down. "Good night…" She fell asleep almost immediately. Hiro smiled and put the blanket over her. "Yai-chan, I'm falling in love with you." He said, going to his room.

Celestial conclusion:

Their first kiss together! Finally. I was going to include their first kiss on their date, but I thought it would be sweeter if they were alone in Hiro's apartment. They are slowly falling for each other. I might incorporate Yuji Nakano, Hiro's brother, but I don't know if I want to yet or not. Anyway, if you were wondering, there was no specific incident that Hiro was talking about with YukixShuichi. It was just the usual(Yuki's yelling and violence.) Please tell me if you think I should include Yuji. Peace out! Next time: Hiro and Yai's date! Oh yeah, the whole nanosecond thing earlier, I know it sounded nerdy, but I wanted to express how fast Yai drank the cocoa.


	6. A father's intervention?

Celestial Notes: Happy Holidays people! This is the latest installment of The Drummer. This time, I have a dedication. This chappie is dedicated to Noisulli, the only person who cares enough to review my work. Come on people! If you don't like it, say so. GIVE ME FEEDBACK! Okay. I'm done with that, so I'll begin with Yai now. This time, she has a fight with her father about Hiro. Enjoy!() are Yai's thoughts, like always.

Yai woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. Today she and Hiro were going on a date, and she wanted to get going early. He was already up, of course, fixing her a mug of hot chocolate. "Ohayo!" he said, handing her her drink. "Huh?" Yai, not knowing Japanese, did not know what this meant. "Sorry, that means good morning in Japanese." Hiro smiled again. "Okay." Yai went and turned on the TV. "Are you okay? You don't look too happy." He walked over to her and sat down. "Oh, my dad's supposed to call me today, and he won't be happy with me at all." Yai shook her head. "I thought you said your parents were happy that you were going after your dreams." Hiro sat closer to her. "Well, not my dad. He was against me coming here from the start. He told me that I was just fine where I was. Personally, I think it's more than that." Hiro looked at her again. "So, is our date postponed for now?" The drummer shook her head. "No, we can go later, but I need to make sure I talk to…" Yai's cell phone rang. "Here comes the hurricane…" "Hello?" Yai leaned against Hiro. "Yai, are you okay? What's going on? Your mother and I have been very worried about you!" (He sounds so frantic!) "I'm okay." "Do you have a job? You're not living under a bridge, are you?" Yai shook her head. "No, I'm living with a friend of mine. He happens to be the guitarist for Bad Luck, which is the band I'm in." Pause. "HE? YOU'RE LIVING WITH A GUY?" Her father yelled. "Yai, you know how I feel about that!"

Yai jumped away from Hiro;his voice was so loud. "Dad, I don't have enough money for my own place yet, so Hiro invited me to stay with him until I can get a decent place!" "NO! I WANT YOU TO MOVE THE HELL OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!" Yai's eyes filled with tears. "So, you would rather see me living in the slums with druggies and hookers, is that it?" Mr. Mizushiro sighed on the line. "Yai, you know, I just don't want to see you get hurt by someone, like you were with Toni." "Daddy, Hiro's not like that. Give him a chance. He's very sweet." Hiro blushed at being called sweet. "Well, damn, Yai . I had no idea. Fine. But you had better not get too comfy. I'll see you later. I love you."

Yai and her father said goodbye, then hung up. "Yai-chan…" Hiro hugged her. "I'm okay. He is a really good dad, but he's very protective of me." "Well, when do you want to go on our date?" Hiro smiled as he said this. Yai sighed. "I don't know… Not today." The auburn haired guitarist smiled. "It's okay. I'm not rushing you or anything. Whenever you want to is fine." Yai ran over and hugged him. "Thanks. I love you." Hiro looked at her. "What?" Yai shuddered. (Oh, crap. Why did I say that? I wasn't thinking. I do love Hiroshi, but I can't tell him that!) "Nothing." Hiro turned and sat down. "I'm going to N-G. Tohma asked if I'd meet with him." She turned to leave. "Hey, Yai?" "What?" Hiro smiled at her. "I love you too."

Celestial Conclusion: Well, as Bart Simpson would say, "Ay, Carumba!" They admit their love for each other. (Or is it infatuation?) And what will happen at the meeting? Sorry if the chapters are too short, and yes, I made paragraphs, so it should be easier to read. I hope that everyone will like this format, because This is how I'm going to do my stories. Also, I still don't know if I'm going to include Yuji or not… I'm still thinking about it. Catch you later! Get bent! (Just kidding.) Thanks for the feedback, Noisulli! Laterz!


End file.
